Bolder
by Nerdy Inu Production
Summary: Last name, lifestyle and habits changes but one thing if for sure, the feelings and love doesn't.
1. Bolder (YuutoXHaruka)

Title: Bolder

Plot Writer: NerdyInuProductions

Manga/Anime: Nogizaka Haruka no Himitsu

Status: Complete

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own this Anime, Manga and its characters, but I proudly own the Plot and the Story which I thought and loved to share, hope you give me some reviews and tell me what you think.

Salamat!

* * *

It has been a year since Haruka and Yuuto got married and only close friends and family knew of their union, presently as a married couple they live in one roof as insisted by Haruka's mother despite the contradiction of her father, though he had a soft spot for Yuuto since the boy who is proven to be a real man that can take a hit is tougher.

Although the rule in Gentou's book, Yuuto must train well for him to inherit his duties and protect Haruka at all cost, Yuuto being trained well in both combat and business, surprisingly he is quick to pick things up and excels to everything Gentou drills to his lessons.

"Young master is at the GYM my lady." One of the butlers gave a polite bow to Haruka and escorted her to the underground training hall, Haruka with her female friends from her old all-girls school followed her since she wanted to introduce Yuuto to her friends.

Surprised Yuuto shirtless with his drenched jogger shorts sparring with the training coach that was hired to help him – is drowned in concentration trying to hit the poor trainer who's now in defensive position, Yuuto's slim body is now gaining a well-earned abdominal packs and firm chest, his arms are also gaining muscles from the labor of his bodybuilding exercises.

"Onii-chan's been grinding hard~" Mika teased and Yuuto taking notice abruptly turned to then quickly turned back to his opponent who tapped for defeat.

"Hi?" Yuuto grinned at Haruka and forgot to notice the other girls, he hopped off the ring and went to her straight, with his sweaty and half naked state, Haruka with a blush handed him a towel which he graciously took and she helped him remove his MMA gloves.

"You've been tending to your duties non-stop, are you sure papa is not over working you?" she worriedly asked and he shook his head with a warm smile.

"I'm fine, besides I'm getting used to everything now, especially the surprise attacks." He sighed and Haruka knows what he meant since even though it was time for their sleep he has to keep his guards up especially to Gentou's and the other hired people to attack him for his lessons.

"I'm worried you are over exerting yourself." Haruka remembered when Yuuto worked extra shifts and part time just to but her a nice ring.

"I'm fine, besides you've been taking care of me after work." Yuuto caressed her cheek, Haruka put her hand over his.

"Ahem…. I think you guys forgot about us again~" Mika teased and Yuuto sighed hating how she always interrupt.

Haruka proceeded to wipe Yuuto's sweaty figure while Yuuto lets her have access lifting his arms and facing his back to her so she can do her after care, "As I was about to remind, nee-sama's birthday is almost in the corner, what's your preparations?" Mika asked and her ever loyal maid showed a calendar and Yuuto of course remembered and replied her with a chuckle.

"I already called a friend to help me with the venue, the problem now is the invitations, I prefer Haruka to see through our friends and others she wanted to invite, I did my role on inviting the business guest as preferred by Father and Mother-san." He explained.

"Oh, I already sent invitations to our friends." Haruka informed, "Although what about your family?" asked Haruka, "Mom and Dad-san hasn't visited us or attended our wedding."

"About that, as usual they would send us gifts." Yuuto gave a sad smile, "But I'll try to contact my other family, I'd love for you to meet them, especially my cousin." The girls couldn't help how sweet the couple is.

Holding each other's hands the couple excused themselves for a bit since Yuuto needs to change, Haruka went to help him chose a matching outfit for him to wear.

Coming back, Yuuto now is dressed in black dress shirt with his sleeves folded up to his elbow and waistcoat that matches his trousers, Haruka in her black and gray dress matched his attire.

"Sir, you'll be meeting with Sanada Masato-san." Yuuto's personal assistant informed and Yuuto took the Manila folder handed to him with the transaction information.

"Have you made contact with A-Tech yet?" asked Yuuto, drowned and serious while tackling business.

"Negative sir, the CEO is not fond of direct business, he prefers going through less formalities and more on documentary exchange."

"I see, also have you known who this A-Tech is?"

"Negative sir, he hides identity and prefers as I said documentary and emails."

"I'll see through this, we need his group for our globalization of military ammunition and legal trade. He has information and resources." Yuuto handed the folder back to his assistant.

"What did I tell you about working when you are at home?" Haruka scold and Yuuto gave an apologetic chuckle.

"I'm sorry, it's just this A-Tech is really had to get hold of."

"I know, but you need to rest also." Haruka handed him the tea which he happily took and sipped.

* * *

"I am surprised you managed to land the deal with Wolford Industries." His father-in-law complimented giving him a proud pat to his shoulder.

Dressed in trademark Nogizaka black suit except his choice of corporate attire is different from his father-in-law, with only a deep-U waistcoat and all black dress shirt and silk slim tie to match his all black get-up.

"Talking with Shin-san other than business and artillery, is nice but conversations with him about doing best for our partners is even better." He gave nod from all the ideas he picked up from his new friend.

"That's great, however have you had contact or any information about this A-Tech? I never met or knew anything about this guy, multi-billion industry and modern military technology on his palm and knowledge, I want you to make contact and have him to our side."

"So far, my gathered knowledge about this guy is that he is younger than Haruka and I, owns multiple properties and business, he is in contact with Sanada-san, the problem is Sanada-san is refusing to give me information, I would buy it from him however I want to take the information without any price and for some reason had a plan to finally get a hold of A-Tech."

"I see, I would trust you grab his attention, if he went aboard our group, we would get a lot of clients and new technology for the self-defense force and international security companies."

"It would be even better if we get the latest technology we could not sell to anyone and implement and distribute such to our private military." Yuuto thought.

"I like what you are thinking, son." Gentou is proud of the boy taking after his work load and business, "By the way, how are you and Haruka; are you making time for her?"

"I am, sir, plenty of it as you may know, I'm doing all my job as quickly as possible so I can still accompany and take her around wherever she wanted and to her classes."

"That is good, keep it up." The older man approved and left the huge office and let Yuuto deal with more business trying to search the web for more information as his people tries to give him what they had gathered.

"Yuuto-sama, the caterers arrived." Hazuki walked in to his hone study and informed him of the guest he was expecting.

"Thank you, Hazuki-san." Yuuto stood and excused himself from his father-in-law who gave him a nod, the older man rested himself to the comfortable modern black leather couch Yuuto offered in his office, Yuuto fixed himself and tightening his tie a bit and brushing his hair sideways he went to meet the people.

Yuuto's bodyguards stood in each side of the parlor door while he went straight in, and as polite as he is he gave his men thanks for their work, he was followed by Hazuki, he was immediately greeted by two persons and Yuuto gave a curt nod and a warm smile, he gestured for them to take a seat on the nice Victorian lounge and he followed to sit across them, the two older ladies are amazed to see the husband of the eldest daughter of the Nogizaka house and no less to be attractive in his stance, they blushed when he offered them tea.

"Hazuki-san did you give them the list of menu I want for the party?" Yuuto turned to the maid who smiled and gave a nod.

"May I inquire why is Ayase-sama is so keen with the menu?" asked by the chef who came to meet him.

"Those dishes are the ones I usually cook for Haruka, she loves them and made a list of what she likes the most, I want the party to be all about her." After some few discussions Yuuto stood and turned to Satsuki, "Is Haruka awake now?" he asked and Satsuki shook her head with a warm smile.

"Should I wake her, Yuuto-sama?"

"No need, I'll do that." After he gave his polite excuse to the guests he walked out and the butlers and Hazuki followed, the two older women baffled how affectionate and in love the young man is to the eldest Nogizaka daughter.

Yuuto loosening his tie sported a smile seeing his wife napping in their bedroom, he sat on one side of their bed facing Haruka who cutely slept, leaning in he planted a kiss at her cheek and gently wake her up, Haruka cutely yawned and rubbed her eyes, Yuuto chuckled and used his thumb to gently caress her cheek and wipe the sleepiness out of her eyes, "Is work done?" she asked.

"Yes, ma'am, I think you should get ready we need to head to LME and to the studio for that magazine pictorial." Her mouth turned 'o' remembering their schedule, she hopped off to bed after he pulled her for a chaste kiss.

Yuuto went to change to a nice simple silky black dress shirt with red slim neck tie which Haruka enjoyed knotting for him, and topped his casual attire paired with black shawl lapel-slim fit coat and slim cut trousers and brown classic casual lace up oxford shoes to corporate his looks, Haruka however cutely and fashionably donned an all-white half sleeve-off shoulder dress, that drops down to her thighs with a fabric belt lace that was tied to a ribbon a little higher to her abdomen giving her a more fit figure, to pair everything she has her five-inch white stilettos, hair dropped down to a beautiful wave with white ribbon turban to match her outfit.

Yuuto's personal driver who is assigned to accompany him around his business work drove them to the location, and like usual they are followed by Yuuto's personal bodyguards similar to when Gentou leaves for business or affairs.

Upon arrival to the Agency all eyes were on them and they were greeted by officials welcoming the, admirers of the elder Nogizaka daughter, however seeing the young man beside her securely holding her hand, looked dashing in his state and sharp eyes after the younger Nogizaka daughter convinced him to replace his old prescription glasses frame after he was prescribed by a new lenses.

Walking through the hallway as usual they were making people's head turn to them, the male populace were still attracted to Haruka and couldn't help but admire her, and Yuuto as usual ignored them and peacefully held possessively her hand, being greeted by a producer they went in the studio and immediately Haruka was mobbed and fussed over by the staff for change of clothing and re touch of make-up.

Yuuto however was as usual ignored and did his own business changing, taking off everything, the girls assigned to him all blushed after admiring his hard earned toned figure, Haruka after a quick change came to see him and pouted after the girls that was assigned to her husband who previously ignoring him are now smitten and fussing around for his needs but to Haruka's delight he was all refusing the help and continued to do his own.

Changing to his trademark all black three piece suite attire the girls who were tending Haruka earlier are presently marveling at Yuuto's figure after his change of clothing and brushing his hair a little to the side, his slim fit suit made his chest a little more solid and fitting sleeves showed a little muscle gained after his training.

Joining the photographer in the backdrop area, he explained what he wanted from the photo-shoot for the cover of a magazine, the main piece is Yuuto being the successor of Gentou and had been making a mark in the business world as he keeps up with young corporate giants and landing deals with them unlike Gentou who has been refused by those giant multi-billion corporate icons.

There was a single Victorian plush chair offered and a white background, Haruka pulled Yuuto with giggles and Yuuto melted at her sweet charms, smiling lovingly he pulled her to his chest close and their noses touched, the photographer blushed and started to take photos.

Haruka and Yuuto forgot they were in the presence of the others and continued their sweet affections, soft and sweet whispers and exchange the other couldn't hear, Yuuto sat to the plush chair and Haruka sat on his one knee and pulled gently his tie playing with it and continued their little sweet conversation.

"I'll head to the company later to meet with Tsukasa-san." He stated and Haruka pouted and kept a close hold around his neck with her arm slinging around, fingers played with his hair at the back and the other hand palming his broad and stiff chest, taking notice of Haruka's displeasure about the news, "I can always take you with me." He chuckled Haruka lit up pulling him close.

"Are you going to discuss the new security system issued for every military details?" Haruka inquired and he nodded and scooted her closer and secured her by holding her by the hip, "I heard the blueprint was all your idea and helped with the development~" she proudly smiled at him.

"Excuse me?" the photographer blushed and bothered them a bit, "Uhm... can you guy change positions?" and the couple laughed and apologized, Yuuto gently put Haruka to sit on the chair and went behind her and leaned in over her shoulder, Haruka pulled his tie and to the Photographer's delight Yuuto turned his head and Haruka removed his glasses and they kissed.

Few more minutes and their pictorial schedule is over, "Magazine interview will be tomorrow, Ayase-sama." Informed by the photographer and the young man nodded.

Leaving as gentleman as he is let Haruka in the limousine first and followed after him, Hazuki driving grinned looking at Yuuto through the rearview mirror with a ravished look, his tie crooked and dress shirt slightly unbuttoned, Haruka tended to him and started to fix his appearance.

On time for his meeting, Haruka followed his heel however he held her hand and walked beside her sweetly kissing her knuckles, heading in the conference room, the men around the table blushed after seeing Haruka, Yuuto pulled his white leather plush swivel chair for her to seat and took a stool at the corner and sat beside her, "Can we start?" Haruka never heard Yuuto's stern and scary tone but she fell in love with it quickly leaning in to him.

Tsukasa the young Prime Minister the same age as Yuuto listened to the new security proposal and the new issued system as well as weaponry for the defense of Japan, the meeting was quick and Yuuto checked his expensive wrist watch and turned to Haruka, "We're done earlier than we scheduled, is there anywhere you want to go?" he asked and she shook her head.

"You got a handful day, why don't we go home and rest?" she suggested and he smiled at her thoughtfulness.

Back in the Nogizaka mansion Yuuto quickly changed to his flannel shirt and jeans and went to the kitchen to make something for Haruka, the Chef giggled knowing how loving, loyal and caring Yuuto is to the young miss.

Later that evening they were reading some advance lessons for their class the next day, cuddled but still occupied with their study, looking at the time Haruka yawned and put the book away and snuggled to her husband who did the same.

* * *

The next day; all dressed in uniform Yuuto having a new size after his body pumped with a little more meat, he and Haruka went to school like the usual and was greed by Haruka's fans, Yuuto however wasn't welcomed and would often pushed but Haruka persisted he stay by her side and held his and, Yuuto used to the glares ignored the girls.

With their class starting few of the girls in Yuuto's class eyes him from the back and Haruka felt unpleasant, after class they had a little break before their P.E, Haruka sat beside Yuuto feeling all jealous, "What's wrong?" he noticed her discomfort and placed an arm around her shoulders and she took the chance and scooted closer and claiming what's hers, Yuuto chuckled and read some reports saved on his laptop and brought in school for him to go through.

They stayed in one corner and minded their own business, Haruka calming down after Yuuto's protective arm around her. Shiina stared longingly at the couple knowing that Yuuto is now married to her idol Haruka Nogizaka.

After changing for their Physical Education class, Haruka as usual is being eyes and awed by some students, for their activities they are playing track and field with the other section, and since there is a little competition going on, the boys kept on pushing Yuuto to compete with the other guy from the second lover section then theirs and Yuuto with no choice did as what he was made to do, Haruka was hell bent to cheer on him, the guys around blushed after seeing her serious and enthusiastic side shouting Yuuto's first name.

When Yuuto ended up winning he was breathless and stumbled at Haruka's side and took off his shirt that is currently drenched with sweat, Haruka shuffled to get a towel for him to wipe, the guys gritted their teeth after seeing most of the girls now staring at Yuuto after flashing his hard earned muscle after Gentou's harsh training as his successor.

As the day ended they headed back to the mansion and the scheduled interview, the journalist is already waiting for the couple at Yuuto's home office.

Quickly changing, the couple are now used to seeing each other naked after a year of marriage, Haruka helped him button his black dress shirt while he fixed his cufflinks to place, Haruka in a pink cute sleeveless sundress, heading down to Yuuto's rustic modern office they were greeted by the journalist, he has a female assistant that helps write down their interview.

Personal questions were asked from how they met and how they started to like each other, how things progressed and ended up being married young.

"To tell you the truth, I stay out of loves way a year ago, and I had no means or interest to involve myself to women or what they want…" Yuuto flatly revealed, "Ask my friends they sometimes question if I was gay, but no, I'm not, I'm just scared of women, if you met my sister you'll know why." Haruka giggling knowing Ruko.

"Then we stumbled at each other, and then and there I realized how scary women are, I mean, after she tries to avoid me like a plague after I discovered a secret which I never thought was a big deal, thing started there, we had our friendship wrapped around honesty and promises." He took her hand and kissed her knuckles, the lady across them awed and so as the maids.

"I never knew I'd met a guy as nice as him, loyal, caring and thoughtful, and not because he minded I am a Nogizaka, but rather for the whole of me, he took me with all the flaws and supported me." Haruka leaned and rested her head on his arm, Yuuto wrapped his arm around her shoulder to let her have access to his chest.

"He even helped me in a lot of times, and his kindness is too much, he gives me everything he had despite knowing I already have everything I need." Haruka added and turned to look at Yuuto with a big loving smile and he leaned in to kiss her, the maids squealed.

The next few days weekend came and Haruka again joined Yuuto to another business meeting and had been complimented how he loves his wife and welling to take her anywhere, "Excuse me." He whispered to Haruka, "I need to take this call outside if you don't mind?" he asked his wife who is busy talking with their guest, Haruka nodded and Yuuto went out to take the call.

It was a call from his accomplice for Haruka's birthday tomorrow, with a huge grin he went back in and joined Haruka, "Sorry about that, it was the organizer for the party." Yuuto stated and Haruka thanked them and blushed knowing he took it upon himself to deal with catering her party.

As the day ended they went back to the mansion and he pampered Haruka to everything she wanted, "Now you're just spoiling me!" Haruka complained and Mika was wheezing in laughter.

Akiho and Gentou are amused at how the young man acts around their daughter, for bed time Haruka loved to snuggle close which he happily obliged, however when midnight came Yuuto untangled himself and went to get his present and a small cake he baked while Haruka was distracted by Mika and the others.

Walking down with only his flannel pajama on and without his slippers to avoid any noise, the cake with its candle already lit up and on his other hand is a beautifully ornamented present box.

He started to sing happy birthday and Haruka moaned waking up rubbing her eyes, fixing her stare at the shirtless husband with a cake and huge box he placed the box on the bed first then held the tiny cake on both hands, "Happy birthday." He kissed her nose and lips which she gasped surprise.

"You didn't have too!" she hugged him and kissed him repeatedly, she blew on to the cake and took a bite after Yuuto whipped it with a finger and let her have a taste.

"Go on open your present." He coaxed and when she did she gasped at the sleeping chocolate brown toy poodle puppy.

"It's so cute and pretty!" she squeaked and picked the puppy up.

"It's a boy so you can always have a little guard when I'm not around." He teased and she giggled.

"Does he have a name?" and he shook his head.

"I want you to name him." He smiled and let her think.

She petted and snuggled the cute puppy that wears a cute bow tie collar, the brown fluffy curls were added to his puppy charms, "Where did you get him?" she asked.

"I found him around the alley in a box alone, so I took him to the vet and he was a healthy boy and thought maybe we can keep him since we don't have a baby of our own." She blushed at the thought of children, "I saw how you dotted at Yamato-san's twins and imagined both of us having our own." He kissed her which she placed the sleepy puppy down the floor and let it snuggle to a pillow Yuuto placed.

They continued their intimate touches after Yuuto gently pushed her to lay down again and pulled the covers over their heads, Haruka pulled the band of Yuuto's pajamas and he chuckled, "I think I am now spoiling you too much." And proceeding to kiss her bosoms Haruka arched her back a bit giving him more access and drove her slender fingers to his scalp and played with his hair, she stifled moans and squeaks as Yuuto played with her.

Her silk night dress was thrown off the floor and Yuuto is now having his way as how she loved it, running his lips all over her neck and his hands wanders off to the areas where Haruka loves them to be, gladly the room is sound proof as the bed creaking is concealed, however the poor puppy want enjoying the noise his human parents are making.

"More~" Haruka half whispers taking pleasure after Yuuto do all the physical work, laid all naked and sprawled despite the dim wee hours of the morning, Yuuto can clearly see her bare beauty and couldn't help but drown to it, chanting how lucky he is to have her every other he wanted every night if he desires too, as the woman before him loved to have the same.

Haruka's left leg over his shoulder and the other hooked around his hip he continued to pump in and out of her pleasuring himself with the heat she provides, leaning in to take one bud of her breast to his mouth and sucked on them, Haruka is breathless after his attacks which made him chuckle.

Hours later when the sun is about to peek, Yuuto groggily opened his eyes and found his beautiful naked wife snuggled and tightly cuddled to him, kissing her head and whispering his good morning he gently untangled himself and looked for his pajama and worn it, stepping in the shower and having his day ahead of him he came back in their bedroom with a towel on and smiled at his still sleeping wife, covering her up with a blanket up to her neck he went to change at their walk in closet, simple v-neck tee and slim cut jeans did the job and he immediately bounded to the ball room where everyone is now busy decorating and preparing, he made some last minutes calls and went straight to the kitchen to make breakfast, after such he returned to their bedroom and placed the tray at the corner, the messy bed shows the fun activity they shared that midnight.

Caressing her cheek he greeted her happy birthday again and offered her breakfast, Haruka immediately went to get her night dress and wore it back again and shared the breakfast with Yuuto.

"Happy birthday!" Mika burst through the door with a cake and another tray for breakfast, but seeing Yuuto already there with the morning meal and an empty small plate with left over icing Mika pouted since Yuuto already did something special for Haruka.

Few of the maids aside from the ten trusted head servants of the Nogizaka family were squealing after seeing the couple's state, Yuuto blushed a bit but smiled knowing he was throwing off the good side.

Later that day Yuuto took Haruka to places she wanted but ended up somewhere on the boutique and played dress-up with Yuuto, he mused as she keeps on shopping for clothes that would look good for Yuuto for later party, settling to a nice all-white dress pants, waistcoat and suit jacket, Haruka in a beautiful white and red dress to match his attire.

When evening came Yuuto now dressed into an all-white attire; silky black dress-shirt with res slim tie, under his high chest waistcoat and slim fit suit jacket, dress shoes matched his attire, the clothing fitted him perfectly after his slim and muscular figure which he word hard for. When he met Haruka beautifully dressed in revealing deep v-neck chiffon backless dress, the skirt sprawls all over the floor as a train and there was a long slit on the side of her gown, it was different from her previous dresses, this time she wanted to show off the new generation of Nogizaka, and it was by means of new fashion, the dress was approved of her mother and sister, Yuuto a little hesitant but wanted to show her off but only agreed if she would have a shawl to cover her back from the cold, a thin fabric that covers little of her back and hangs both ends on each of her arm, the deep v-neck shows the valley of her bosoms.

After the introduction the grand double door opened from above the grand staircase, when light went dark a spot light darted towards the entrance and there appeared Haruka and Yuuto matching in theme of clothing, "Did I say you already look gorgeous tonight?" he whispered and she blushed, "Well, you are that damn gorgeous." He complimented.

"You mister had been spoiling me from the start of the day." She sternly replied.

"Is it a bad thing?" he asked looking playful.

"No… actually I love it." She replied with a blush.

"Then I'll do it every day, just say the word and I'm at your feet." With those words she continued to blush.

"_This evening she will be joined by her husband Nogizaka Yuuto._" Hazuki introduced and Yuuto gave them a warm smile, some girls and other guys blushed a bit after staring at his charm. Yuuto held Haruka's hand and showed her shining wedding ring and the white gold ring he bought for her, it was simple but shining, Yuuto well dressed and stood with pride the same as Gentou, he was the rumored successor in all external affairs of the Nogizaka group.

After taking their place they gave a bow and let Haruka sit to her chair while he stood on guard at the back, shortly Akiho and Gentou were called and joined the younger couple, Gentou greeted his son-in-law who gave him a slight hug in return, people awed at how close the son-in-law to the stern and strict killer Gentou.

Yuuto mastered the cold look and stood beside Haruka in such scary manner warding off eyeing men from his wife.

When the party started a huge cake was wheeled in this time it has a modern and beautiful design, Haruka smiled knowing it looked similar to what Yuuto had made for her that midnight and blushed thinking of their after activities.

Yuuto snaked his arm around her waist making Haruka jumped a bit and turning to him who looked amused, "Happy birthday again." He chuckled and he tiptoed to kiss him which earned shrieks and squeals from the guests.

After blowing the candle confetti started to fall and another round of applause were given, "Thank you Yuuto-kun." She tightly hugged her husband who returned the same. The guests never saw how happy the eldest Nogizaka daughter can be after she shared such with Yuuto.

But few remembered the young man in last year's event but never knew he would be married to the eldest daughter.

While everyone is mingling for the party and enjoying the meal, there were guests that had been put to a line for the giving of presents, and while doing so Yuuto stood protective of Haruka from her side holding her hand, until the annoying blonde who had been antagonizing Yuuto, "Shute Sutherland, nice to meet you again." Yuuto gave his cold look and scooted closer at Haruka, and being shameless as he is and being a show off, he kneeled and offered hi gift and snarled at Yuuto.

Yuuto's men, guys in a full military combat uniform came to his aid but he ordered them back and knew he can handle the blonde brat, but when Yuuto is about to retort.

The huge screen that live stream the event flashed to a different view and it was a blonde guy with a military pompadour haircut, nicely dressed in a white mandarin collar dress shirt and silk light gray waistcoat, sitting in a huge modern office, one with hologram figures at the back.

"_I believe it's my turn, and before Nogizaka-san wonder who this stranger is, I am your husband's cousin and bestfriend, that I thought I believed." Looking like a mix of sadness and anger, "Last week, I had called for Mika, your younger sister for a little help, and handed her an important files as my present, you see, for the past year my cousin had been ignoring me and never actually called or contacted and never knew he got married either." Shaking his head._

_"I am upset that you forgot about your only family, and here I thought we share the same closeness but no we actually don't, I refused all the offered contacts with the whole Nogizaka family about a deal in A-Tech but made up my mind after Mika-san told me how happy you are with Nogizaka-san." I thought I believed." Looking like a mix of sadness and anger, "Last week, I had called for Mika, your younger sister for a little help, and handed her an important files as my present, you see, for the past year my cousin had been ignoring me and never actually called or contacted and never knew he got married either." Shaking his head._

_"I am upset that you forgot about your only family, and here I thought we share the same closeness but no we actually don't, I refused all the offered contacts with the whole Nogizaka family about a deal in A-Tech but made up my mind after Mika-san told me how happy you are with Nogizaka-san." I thought I believed." Looking like a mix of sadness and anger, "Last week, I had called for Mika, your younger sister for a little help, and handed her an important files as my present, you see, for the past year my cousin had been ignoring me and never actually called or contacted and never knew he got married either." Shaking his head._

_"I am upset that you forgot about your only family, and here I thought we share the same closeness but no we actually don't, I refused all the offered contacts with the whole Nogizaka family about a deal in A-Tech but made up my mind after Mika-san told me how happy you are with Nogizaka-san." _Yuuto shocked seeing his cousin and bestfriend.

"Wait… you are A-Tech?" Yuuto baffled at the fact.

_"Certainly I am, I just settled with a name months back, but I had been working with the blue collar, the younger group that will be succeeding the round table, Dada is about to retire soon and he wanted me to be a back bone and be the villain like he is."_

"Wait, uncle Shiroe is the head of the Round Table?" Yuuto seemed to be lost now.

"You mean, the Villain in glasses?" Gentou even more shocked to know that Yuuto is related to them.

"_If you mean my adoptive father, then yes, as a single dad he did a great job raising a bad guy." _Playing a little joke on himself, _"But that didn't give you an excuse to ignore me and left me out from your wedding, that was just unfair, and here I thought we're buddies after I let you blow my candles years back." _Haruka giggled.

"My bad buddy, but I promise you, the next one you'll be my bestman."

"_Don't tell me our getting ano-"_he was cut off by Yuuto.

"No! I mean our anniversary wedding, you know how Ayase men are one woman guys." He awkwardly replied in English.

"_Right, I can't believe you still believing Baba on that view, but okay…_" his cousin shook his head, "_Unlike you I'm different I'm scared of women. Anyways sign that contract and meet me in Florida, bring your wifey I want to meet a new family._" Yuuto knows that order was absolute and smiled.

"Will do Primo, by the way, is it necessary to send the house key?" showing the single gold key.

"_It's your mansion, your proper half of the A-Tech, remember you are one of the center of it and helped with the engineering. And as for Gentou Nogizaka-san, you managed to land yourself an engineering genius._" Yuuto blushed, "_And as for Haruka-san she gets a human MP-three, he sings." _With that comment he proceeded to turn the camera off and the screen returned to its precious stream.

"Onii-sama, bag me a date with Maze-kun! He's cute in person!" pouted by Mika, "I met him in a café where we did business and I am hell ben of having a date!"

"Do you have his number?" and Mika nodded, "Call him, I know him to well he won't say no to lady, trust me."

"Like you?" Haruka teased him and he awkwardly laughed.

"And I ended up marrying you, love." He scratched his head.

After the party, Haruka was surprised why Yuuto insisted on getting dressed in cosplay, from the anime Inu x Boku SS, Yuuto dressed in suit while Haruka as Ririchiyo, they headed to Yuuto's house and found their friends and classmates were there all dressed in anime and started the party for her, "This is my gift, an after party for your liking." Yuuto brought her to his former room which is now theirs, Haruka straddled him and they started making out with their door lock, the cute puppy that was also cutely dressed roamed the new place and made a comfortable spot where Yuuto placed a doggy bed.

* * *

For another week, when weekend came, Haruka, Yuuto and Mika together with few of the maids boarded the private plane off to the United States, and when they arrived Haruka all tired leaned to Yuuto who wrapped his arm around her and let his wife rest to his chest, the whole ride in their limousine going to the Ayase Estate was long so Haruka took a nap and Yuuto mused at all the photos Haruka had taken and posted to her social media, Yuuto in return took some beautiful image of her and shows how lucky he was marrying the best woman on earth as he claims, Haruka shared their time over the swimming pool, where she was wearing a white bikini and Yuuto a matching white board-shorts.

Amazed to see the wide five hundred thousand square foot estate and the fifty thousand square-foot indoor estate designed to a modern rustic box type mansion, all high tech and security swarmed property, Haruka stared at Yuuto not amazed at all, though he whistled looking through the engineering of the security system.

Heading in without ringing anything or calling for anyone, Yuuto guided them to the second floor and pointed some rooms they can use, however he took Haruka to his own bedroom and she awed at the a-grade technology in there, especially the voice activated lights, stereo, television and doors, the walk in wasn't impressive as what they had in the Nogizaka estate but this one has the technology and self-organizing system.

They took a rest first but was called in by one of Maze's men, he was wearing simple shirt and cargo pants, Yuuto on the other hand changed into his camouflage board-shorts and plain white shirt, Haruka in a cute white sundress.

They headed out to the backyard and found a huge pool with aesthetic rock formation grotto and slide with a Jacuzzi at the corner, a sunken fire pit, with beautiful lounge, by the porch deck of the mansion had picnic tables and bricks made grill.

The gazebo had a huge bed swing and Haruka wanted to get on to, Yuuto pulled her there and snuggled until Mika interrupted them demanded to see her prince charming, "He texted me he's at the creek!" she pouted and Yuuto chuckled and went to guide them there.

Finally arriving at the area all jaw dropped seeing the beautiful scenery there was a wide creek with a falls, there were boys around and immediately spotted the blonde cousin, sitting on a folding chair and fishing, the other boys were sharing canned drinks and taking the off road modified Polaris Ranger and ATV Raptor around the property.

American music blaring and barbecue sizzling, "Ey! It's boss Yuuto!" one of the guys welcomed him by his cousin ignored them, Mika strides straight to him and covered his eyes.

"Guess who?"

"The cute pretty girl who conspired with me?" he chuckled and she blushed.

"Mo~ you're being mean, mister bad guy~" the fifteen years old pouted at the year older young man.

"What happened, to not me?" teased by Yuuto holding Haruka close.

"Nogizakas had that effect huh?" he looked away and finally caught a fish, his fishing rod was dragged away but he managed to follow and catch it.

They had a little party by the forest and creek, sharing food and canned drinks, "I never knew Mika-sama likes foreign boys~" hummed by her favorite maid.

Mika blushed, "Ayase boys are amazing you know that?" her crush at Yuuto disappeared after Maze.

"By the way, I'm Mason Alistair Zion Easton-Ayase or Maze for short." Maze re-introduced himself again to Mika who blushed.

"M-Mika Nogizaka." Shaking his hand.

"What a pretty name, beautiful summer. Just like my favorite season." He winked.

"He's a natural when hitting on women huh?" whispered by Haruka to Yuuto who almost chocked his drink.

"That surprised me too." He replied.

Later that lunch, Haruka and Yuuto insisted to make some meal with the close guards that stays with Maze in his estate while Mika and her loyal maid Nanami followed the master of the house to the underground garage.

Heading down the garage and being greeted by huge rows of off road luxury vehicles and military grade ones that were not up to market, "Did you make all of these?" Mika awed.

"I did, I like to design and do the mechanics, make something out of the usual and does it even better." He explained, "Do you like it?" and she gasped.

"No I don't." and that made him turn his head to her, "I love it!" which shortly made him smile.

"Well, what's mine is yours now." She blushed after he stated to her, "Come, see my work place." And they went in to another room with full glass walls and there were some equipment and robots, "Juris, house welcome protocol." With the voice activation, the solid concrete walls started to part and showed military weapons and artillery mounted on racks and walls, ammunition seemed to be abundant and the whole place is filled with weapons, "This is mainly my work and that is why your dad desired to get me into your family, but I refuse."

"But why?" she pulled him to sit.

"My parents died in a military conflict, it wasn't yet a war but in a military mission, both my mom and dad are in the military and in the Delta force, my uncle Shiroe took me in after they passed away and raised me as his own and taught me all the military ropes and political matter, I don't want to be an instrument for another bloodshed, I want to have my creations by means of protection, now that I told you what is mine is now yours what would you do?" Mika felt a little offended as he was challenging her.

"Well, what yours is mine and what is mine is yours too, but the wishes you want is what I want to respect, you trusted me and now I am trusting you on that decision, I don't want Papa to use that weapons to our business and let it fall to the wrong hands, I'll help convince Onii-sama and Papa to conduct business with you with issued weapons that are not to inflict more blood but rather peace, I now understand why you are a member of the Blue Collar Flag International."

"Thank you." He took her hand, "And I hope you didn't mind I was being a little mean at you at first?"

"No, I was too forward, I admit I got a little crush." She covered her face and he chuckled.

"I never knew. I hope I can still court you and your dad is fine with a gaijin?" he joked.

"Well, you are a half Japanese, and speaks rather well and political wise." She shrugged.

"So is that a yes?" he asked and she flushed even deeper red.

Meanwhile, Nanami is back at the kitchen reported to Haruka and Yuuto about the exchange by the younger occupants of the mansion, and one of Maze's guys puled out a tablet from the counter and viewed the CCTV security camera and found the two sitting on his table side by side and looking like they are having a heartfelt talk, the obvious weaponry appearing from his secret voice security activation are present, "That's just unfair, Boss never showed those puppies to us and let's Miss Mika have a view on it!" pouted by the boys and Yuuto chuckled.

"That's the power of Nogizaka women boys, beware, she might be your future Miss Boss too." He teased and they all looked at him horrified.

Throughout their stay at the Ayase estate they had fun and appreciated the alone time, especially that Mika who had a habit of spying on them is now occupied with Maze who had been working hard to earn that sweet yes from the fifteen years old young-lady.

It was unusual to see the younger Ayase all in love and smiling when he was with Mika but it was a good sign since Yuuto and Haruka can breathe easy without alone snooping at their private time, they loved to stay by the bed swing inside the gazebo especially after lunch, with their four legged son being spoiled with cuddles and love.

While spending their quiet afternoon, they heard a guitar strumming and searched where it came from, looking up the second floor balcony where Maze's bedroom Mika was there sitting on the balcony garden swing bench beside Maze with a guitar, Nanami in giggles went to Haruka and Yuuto's side and recorded what's happening.

_Turn up the lights_

_Tear down the stage_

_I know it all just goes away_

_And if it does_

_Baby, I won't lose no sleep_

_All that I want_

_All that I need_

_Is just to know you'll be at the center of my world_

_Always and forever my girl_

_It's like nothing else matters, yeah_

_Except for us to ever after_

_It's like nothing else matters, no_

_Except for us to ever after_

_Turn up the lights_

_Tear down the stage_

_I know it all just goes away_

_And if it does_

_Baby, I won't lose no sleep_

_All that I want_

_All that I need_

_Is just to know you'll be at the center of my world_

_Always and forever my girl, yeah_

_Forever my girl_

_Always, always my girl_

_Forever my girl_

All the residents of the mansion heard the serenade and started to give cat-calls and whistles, Yuuto laughed and shouted;

_This truck needs a half tank_

_These wheels need a two lane_

_This radio needs three songs to play_

_To get me 'cross town to you_

In a singing manner and his cousin got his drift and joined him for the fun, Haruka is now giggling listening to him;

_That dress needs a slip-off_

_That hair needs to come down_

_Friday nights need to do_

_What Friday nights need to do_

_That's the truth_

_Yeah birds need bees and ice needs whiskey_

_Boys like me need girls like you to kiss me_

_Fishin' in the dark needs nitty gritty_

_Under that pale moon_

_Sweet tea needs that sugar stirrin'_

_Small town nights need both ends burnin'_

_Shades need drawin', hearts need fallin'_

_Boots need knockin', knockin' boots_

_Knockin' boots, me and you, oh_

It was cute of the boys to do a little talent show for the girls and Nanami got it all in record.

* * *

A moth now had passed and they are back in Japan, Yuuto working twice as hard and created a defense system ideas together with his cousin which in Gentou's delight has been in progress and released its proto type which has been doing wonders for the Nogizaka property as a test run, and now they are about to release it on market and Yuuto is about to deal with the Japanese Defense Secretary for the business deal.

Briefcase on hand, his assistant and bodyguard in tow, it took him an hour to be done with business, "Where to Yuuto-sama?" inquired by his driver.

"Let's head home, I'm don't for today." Loosening his tie. Heading back to the Nogizaka estate they had a quick drive and Yuuto immediately went to look for his wife and found her sitting with sulking Mika at the tea room in the presence of her close lady classmates.

"Hi!" he greeted his wife with an audible kiss on her cheek while standing from behind and planted another kiss on the crown of her head.

"Hi to you too, and welcome home, how was work?"

"Smooth, I had it in an hour, anyways what happened to Mika?" looking at the girl letting her hair down without her twin tail and wearing an oversized sweatshirt with A-Tech logo that was clearly owned by his cousin.

"Long distance relationship struggles." Teased by Nanami and Haruka mused but felt bad for her sister.

"That's okay, you can always call him." Coaxed by Haruka.

"What if he's working?" she pouted.

"Remember he's the boss?" teased Yuuto and helped his wife comforting his sister-in-law.

Nanami brought out Mika's laptop, when Mika sluggishly opened it Yuuto mused looking at her wallpaper, it was a cute couple photo, it was from the garden bed from Maze's balcony, comfortably laid n his back an d Mika napping over his chest, captured through a selfie.

Her classmates squealed at the photo however all hell broke loose when she contacted him and his profile photo wasn't even any better where Mika taking the selfie while he was pinching her jaw and squishing both cheeks and kissing the other.

It didn't ring twice, "_Babe, you okay? What's wrong_?" one question after another bombarded her and Mika finally wailed and the other panicked, "_Bruce get my plane ready!_" Yuuto laughed.

"Congratulations, you got my cousin dead set marrying you now." Yuuto sat beside Haruka which made the girls squeal louder after he put his arm around her.

It wasn't even a day Maze arrived in panic armed with chocolates, presents and bouquet of flowers, Nanami and Hazuki together with the other maids are amused, it was their first time seeing in person Maze and he was a six foot tall foreigner and a little taller than Gentou.

Yuuto greeted him and teased him, "You know she was upset because you live in another country."

"I miss her too but at least he had told me so I can arrange living here in Japan." He shrugged.

"Wait, you would?"

"Like I said Princess one word I'm yours." His men whistled and blew off cat-calls.

~END~


	2. Sunshine (MikaXOC)

Title: Sunshine

Plot Writer: NerdyInuProductions

Manga/Anime: Nogizaka Haruka no Himitsu

Status: Complete

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own this Anime, Manga and its characters, but I proudly own the Plot and the Story which I thought and loved to share, hope you give me some reviews and tell me what you think.

Salamat!

* * *

"Mika-sama!" squealed by some girls in her all girls school hallway, greeting her left and right, her Vice-President mused seeing their Council President all blooming and bubbly that Monday which is strange.

"You seem awfully cheerful today, Mika-sama?" her school friend couldn't help but ask her.

"Nothing much, Maze's is coming home today~" she hummed which confused her classmates as well.

"Maze, a relative?" one asked.

"Friend?" another quizzed.

She blushed, "No…" shaking her head, they continued to ask her however she never said anything until that afternoon when everyone is being picked up by their drivers and maids.

Everyone's head turned after black vehicles followed the white heavily modified Wrangler Jeep that can stand to luxury standards, the person driving the white vehicle stepped out, and he was a blonde young man in a neat military undercut hair style, and cleanly dressed in his black designer brand polo shirt and white dress pants that matched his brown casual lace up oxford shoes.

"Maze!" Mika gasped and jumped to his embrace, he spun her around tightly wrapping his arms in a gentle manner, "I missed you!" came her muffled voice.

"I missed you too." He replied and planted a kiss to her lips, some students witnessed their beloved and idol President all in love and sweet with the foreigner.

"Four months of being away huh?" he still didn't release her and enveloped her to his arms, he turned his head a bit and planted a smacking kiss to her cheek which made her blush and giggle.

"I missed you that much too." She sniffled and he awed at her wiping a tray tear from her cheek.

"I'm sorry I kept you waiting, I'm done with business in New York and I brought you lots of gifts." He said but he can see how she is more excited with him than his presents, "Shall we go home?" he asked.

"But Mama and Papa might wonder why I'm late." She pouted in hesitation.

"I'll call them on our way to my place." He kissed her again which she happily returned.

Helping her up his huge modified vehicle, and securing her with the seat belt immediately he called the Nogizaka household through his hands-free Bluetooth connected phone to his car stereo, as usual Mika's mother allowed them however Gentou is still stingy whenever the young man is home and stealing his youngest daughter.

Arriving to the said estate, it wasn't as wide and grand as the Nogizaka property, however it's twenty-thousand square-feet of outdoor space is impressive enough to have in the suburban part of Tokyo near the wealthy subdivisions, the indoor space however is not a joke either as it was a modern box type design with full glass walls to match the rustic modern motif of the place, similar as his six acre beach front property in Florida.

The thirteen-five hundred square-feet of indoor space housed multiple security and the whole property itself is swarmed with security devices as well as personnel. Mika is immediately greeted by her boyfriend's people and he guided her in the newly built estate for his permanent residency and stay.

"You made a big decision when you chose to stay here in Japan permanently." She felt a little guilty after she demanded he stay close, he shook his head.

"Don't worry, I decided this for myself and my desire be around you a lot." Kissing her hand, she giggled and hugged him, "Come, let's make dinner after you change?"

He showed her personal room however there is a connecting door to his – with a playful wink she blushed at his straight forwardness, "Although you can stay in my room if you want." He teased, "Besides, we've been sleeping in the same bed for a year now." He shrugged as he watched her change, it was a normal thing for them after she had been open to him, and the young man being used to her intimate self.

Entering the kitchen, she giggled finding five refrigerator plus a walk-in fridge as well as the walk-in pantry knowing his eating habits, there were some kitchen staff that greeted them and he personally made her favorite dish for her.

After dinner before heading to sleep, they made a video call to her parents with Maze present, despite Gentou's protests, he is still voting and in good relationship to the young man and entrusting his daughter to him, Gentou knows despite without testing the young man similar as to Yuuto's treatment, he is sure that the younger Ayase is serious as well as committed to his daughter after the big decision of moving his whole body of company and registering his residency, a gamble to his business as well.

With them all bundled and cuddle, Mika finally slept perfectly that evening after months of being away from her Prince.

The morning later when he dropped her off to school, poor Mika was bombarded with flooding question about the attractive guy that picked her up yesterday and her intimate relationship with him, after she revealed that was her boyfriend named Maze giving his full name to them they were all at awe at the young man's charm after she told every detail of his personality and achievements in life.

However that afternoon after their classes, Mika again was picked up by Maze however they went straight to the Nogizaka manor to finally formally greet her parents after his return, he was welcomed by the older Nogizaka couple and invited to dinner, he stayed with Mika and was teased nonstop by his cousin Yuuto being head-over-heels in love with the girl which he did not deny and even shamelessly pointed out his feelings for her.

"Also, Cassie is joining me here in Japan, and will be permanently basing here." the girls turned to him and Mika glared at him which made him confused.

"Wait, Cassie's finally coming here?" Yuuto excitedly say in delight and this time Haruka glared at him.

The girls cleared their throats, "Who is this Cassie and what is she?" Haruka asked.

"Oh…" they laughed and shook their heads, "He is not a she." They continued to muse at their misunderstanding, "Herbert Cassidy Paul Ayase Spencer." Yuuto explained, "He is the youngest of the Ayase boys and our cousin, our Dads' sister is his mom and he is A-Tech's ground President, in short the main programmer of all the security technology we have, designs and modifies." They were all surprised.

"When's he coming by the way?" Yuuto inquired in excitement.

"Tomorrow morning. I am glad that the engineer I commissioned to make the separate sunroom at the back of my property finished together with his pond. He'll be delighted he had some space for himself." Maze explained.

"That's nice, still an introvert I see?" and his cousin nodded.

After their evening tea, the couples separated and went to bed.

The morning later, Yuuto and Haruka joined the younger couple back to the Ayase estate and join them for that weekend and prepare to get the said cousin, only to find the boy of fourteen years of age already present and having his hot milk and pancakes in the kitchen, all drossy and in his fuzzy onsie pajama that matched his Uzzy Jordan slippers, the girls mused at the young man's cuteness and bed hair.

"When did you arrive?" Yuuto chuckled.

"Hello to you too… last night." He yawned and munched on his huge stacks of pan cakes.

He was in fact taller than Maze however he had smaller build of body than his older cousin, Yuuto however packed some muscles after Gentou's training, it wasn't as terrible as those body builders but rather a toned muscular physic that matches his appearance.

They joined their younger cousin and shortly introduced the girls, "Cass, this is my wife Haruka Nogizaka." Yuuto first introduced.

"Hi." He then greeted and the older lady giggled at his awkward cuteness.

"And this is Mika Nogizaka." Maze kissed the younger sister's temple.

"Hello." His simple greeting and Mika giggled.

"Hello to you too." She replied.

"And girls, this is Herbert Cassidy Paul Ayase Spencer, his mom is our aunt." Yuuto finished and the girls welcomed him.

They spent the morning chatting in the new pool side garden with snacks and tea, while the youngest Ayase left to his own plans for the day, and spent it in his sun room.

The pool was meticulously and well designed to have its own cave like features, matching the modern estate, Maze took his cousin Yuuto and the girls to a little tour around the property and it was amazingly high tech as expected to the engineer, "Will you be staying here often?" Haruka asked her sister and the younger one blushed giving the obvious answer.

"I am, and mother already gave her permission as well." Haruka nodded in agreement, Mika on the other hand is still wrapped around her boyfriend's waist with her arm around his lower back and Maze's own is draped over her shoulders.

Yuuto and Haruka separated and remained by the hammock and snuggled, meanwhile Mika and Maze continued their adventure exploring the new place. Finally settling in his new home office where Mika made herself comfortable on his lap while he enjoyed himself cuddling her, "Why not move in with me?" he suddenly suggested which surprised her.

Accompanying his suggestion are smacking pepper kisses on her cheek and neck which tickled her, "You need Papa's permission on that." She frowned, "Despite I want to, Papa might say no." she said.

"I'll try and ask him politely, he knows how much I want and love you and I wouldn't let anything happen to you." Kissing her nose this time.

"You really are a teddy bear." She giggled, "You love to cuddle."

"Only to you." He chuckled and shifted her to face him.

"It's like you're deprived of affection, my poor Teddy." She cooed and kissed his nose.

While they were bonding, her phone started to go off like crazy and Maze wasn't happy about it, Mika checked what it was and it was her friends checking up on her, "Oh, I actually forgot that we were supposed to go out today." But she felt like staying home with Maze and be close to him as possible, the young man felt her need to be close so he helped her with a suggestion.

"Just invite them here, it's early and Cousin Yuuto is here, he can help me cook something for you and your friends." She gasped and wrapped her atms around his neck.

"You're the best." Kissing him.

Heading out the kitchen she sat on the high stool offered by the wide island counter while her man rummage the walk in freezer and took out some meat, and other ingredients, Yuuto chuckled coming in with Haruka and asked his younger cousin what's the big cook off for, "My friends are coming and he offered to cook lunch for us~" Mika answered and her older sister gasped.

"Marry him!" teased Haruka to her sister who blushed and smiled playing along.

"He never popped the question yet~" Mika whispered back.

Shortly her said friends arrived escorted by Nanami after Mika requested her to, the girls awed at the huge place especially the foreign males in black polo shirts and cargo pants and combat boots patrolling the premises for security, however heading in, there were less staff, only those who clean and help serve as well as two chefs working.

The girls were escorted over to the special all glass wall room near the pool, it was a music lounge where a cute white plush sofa set is laid in the middle with all glass coffee table, on the side is where the rack full of acoustic guitars are places with beat box and other acoustic instruments and keyboard, the four walls were mounted huge but stylish speakers which played soft acoustic music for their mood.

"This place looks splendid Mika-sama!" gasped by the girls.

"Maze love music and he plays a lot of guitars." She explained.

"No, I mean the whole place looked so homey yet modern! The security is tight but it feels comfortable!" another expressed looking out the full glass wall seeing the giant pool and the other white building separated from the main mansion.

"Oh…" Mika didn't know how to answer that.

"Maybe Maze-kun put you in mind." Smiled by her sister who joined them, Mika turned to her confused.

"How so?" she quizzed.

"He has been keeping you in mind right after he met you, your comfort and safety, I noticed that every time me and Yuuto comes and visit." Haruka mused, "And just like Maze-kun, my husband treats me similarly that's why I easily noticed it. Also have you returned all his affections?"

"I do actually, he's clingy but I like it…" she blushed and Nanami listening mused, "I know how he wanted to be loved after his parents left him in the early age and how he treated everyone growing up an how hurt he is being called as the 'Bad guy' assuming the name from his adoptive father."

"I'm glad you two are doing well, I know I'm new to being married but I want you to know that if you both fight try to talk with each other it helps." Mika nodded at her sister's advice and gave her a hug in appreciation.

"Say, Mika-sama how did you meet, Maze-san?" her friends were all interested and she smiled the first day they met.

Mika reminisced her meeting with Maze that day, "Let's see, we met because he contacted me first." She giggled, "Creepy and scary because there was an angry guy with deep but smooth voice demanding my presence into a café, however for my own security I had been turning him down and turning my phone until he hacked in to me while I was using my social media and we had an online video conference and introduced himself." She started.

"After that conference, I will not lie but I was attracted to him, he is good looking despite sporting his angry look with his eyebrows scrunched and his lips upside down." She internally squealed, "I agreed to meet him to a café and we did the very next day, he was less upset in person and handed me some files he told me to give as a present to Onii-sama and Onee-sama in her birthday." She then thought, "And before we separated he apologized for exploding on me and asked me to have dinner or just date with him as an apology, so I agreed."

"So?" they were all excited.

"He's quite the gentleman and really kind, he took me to a lot of places that I actually liked, and by evening before returning me home he invited me for dinner but instead cooked for me, and I thought it was romantic since guys cooking for girls are attractive, but I never kept my hopes up, he looked like he was a playboy after he's expertly handled me on a date." She mused.

"But in truth he wasn't?" her sister interjected in a giggle, Mika shook her head.

"He wasn't a playboy and continued his contact with me, it started every other day and asking me if he's a bother, until it became a daily habit before bed, then the gifts!" she gasped.

"IT started from simple things until he was being obvious about it, it's sad I said yes on the phone but it's still memorable, however what I love about him, he asked me again in person."

"When was this?" her sister surprised.

"When we went to Florida and I slept in his room the first time." They girls were shrieking revealing her intimate relationship with the Ayase boy.

"When he calls everyday what are you guys talking about?" her bestfriend got suddenly interested.

"Like I said he is good with music and often sing for me so I can sleep and it become a habit." Biting her lower lip feeling guilty about it, the shrieks grew louder.

While they were busy Haruka spotted her husband out in the poolside starting the huge grill with some charcoal; Yuuto in his baby blue button down shirt with sleeves folded up to his elbow and a matching white summer shorts, it matched Haruka's cute backless off shoulder summer dress.

"Oh, Yuuto' going to grill?" Haruka commented and the girls looked out the window and was familiar with the man who visited their school and was introduced as Mika's Onii-sama and her sister's boyfriend.

He was followed by a shirtless foreigner in white knee-length board-shorts with Hawaiian tapestry pattern tattoo around his shoulder down to his back, left chest and biceps, "Maze?" Mika's attention turned to him with a smile, the girl's jaw dropped seeing how of a bad boy looking the guy is.

Haruka stood up and headed out, Mika followed her bringing along the girls to introduce to the boys, and when they stepped out the poolside, the speakers blared some foreign music in English with some good beat, Haruka and Mika mused on how they didn't notice the youngest Ayase also joining the older ones outside, he was playing with his laptop over the offered glass garden lounge near the grill where the boys are.

My perfect day would be you in my arms

Watching the sunrise

Feel mellow sun rays slipping through the palms

Echoing your design

Sharing our dreams

Free and naive

While drifting deeper into your eyes

Maze started to sing the music that was playing, the girls were impressed with his voice, "Hi?" Mika greeted and he ignored the others and proceeded to cuddle her to a right embrace kissing her in the process.

"Hi to you too." He tucked a stray hair behind her ear, "You're don't bonding?" he asked.

"Actually we just came out here to join you guys." She told and kissed his nose.

My perfect day would be in your arms

Watching the birds fly by

Hearing sweet melodies

Vibin' through the sky

Singing a love song for you and me

Sharing our dreams

Letting time slip away

Tell me is this love that I'm feeling?

Show love to me, my honey

And tell me, and tell me you'll forever be mine

He aloha wela (maua) ko'u mai ke Akua mai la

Komo 'oe i loko o ko'u moe 'uhane

He la hemolele kēia'

Aia au ma na lani

All heads turned when Cass started singing with an unfamiliar accent, "He grew-up in New Zealand." Yuuto chuckled explaining, Maze gave a loop side grin and bobbed his head.

You're my symphony and I wanna listen

Solely my purpose for living

Toku whaiāipo, haere mai

Certainly Mika kept on falling in love with Maze after he sang that part perfectly with the same accent as his cousin.

Mika matched Maze' after she had worn the white strapless thigh-length Boho dress. Mika then introduced her friends to Maze who politely gave a nod and introduced himself with his full name.

"You seemed quiet there, Cass?" they called for their younger cousin.

"Don't mind me, I'm just having an online war with some leech that loves to suck up his Daddy's money." He snarled and Yuuto winced at his choice of words, "I hate this kind of people." Shaking his head disappointed with that person.

The girls enjoyed the dishes made by the two boys and they were showered with compliments, the sisters felt proud and wanted to brag about them more but it was enough and wanted to keep the Ayase boys to themselves.

"Cass, you said you got some good muffin recipe?" Yuuto called for his cousin who nodded, "Let's make it later." And the other nodded.

"Wow, cooking is your bonding?" Mika giggled at the fact while asking her boyfriend about it.

"I guess, we would always hangout in the kitchen making food and eating it after." He thought.

"Cass-kun can cook too?" Haruka surprised.

"He's good at some dishes he wanted to cook, however if he doesn't he'll just stop half way." Snorted Yuuto and the girls laughed at it.

As the day ended Maze offered to have the girls taken safely back to their homes by his driver and security, Mika that day also spent the evening to the Ayase house with her sister and brother-in-law.

* * *

"Good morning." Greeted by Maze that morning when he woke up all wrapped by Mika around his lower torso – planting a kiss to her forehead, "What do you want for breakfast, Sunshine?" he cooed at her, she sifted with a moan and covered her mouth for a yawn stretching her legs.

"Good morning to you, Daddy Bear." Their endearment had been escalating and they found it cute, she kissed his cheek which he took offense and kissed her lips instead.

"Breakfast?" he offered.

"Pancakes and syrup?" she loved those western breakfasts he makes for her.

"My Queen's wish is my command." He chuckled and untangled his shirtless self off of her, Mika hated the fact the warmth I gone.

After cleaning up, they headed down stairs, Maze in his usual jersey shorts and shirtless self, while Mika in an oversized tee which is obviously owned by the younger Ayase.

They were surprised however that Cass is already awake and having his coffee and his favorite mountain of bacon and eggs in his onesies and Uzzy sneaker slippers on, still tinkering his laptop, "Are you working in a new program?" asked by the Engineer of the family.

"I'm trying the new software I created, a finger print lock simulator for the registered ammunitions you issued for the third party." He explained.

"So how is it coming along then?"

"Smooth as my uncle's Maui's legs." He joked and Mika mused at their interaction, despite living in Japan they steal speak in English and she too conversed with her foreigner boyfriend in such language.

"The Blue Collar will be delighted to know that." he nodded.

"Although I had my doubts in your design, finger print can easily be hacked, what if we make a lock and key chip?" explained by Cass.

"Expound, please?" hummed by the older one.

"A certain device that would go to the registered weapon which is locked upon separated from the chip acting as key, the chip will be implanted to the said person which can easily be removed or expire and dissolve upon long periods of years which would late disable the weapon and they had to issue a new one and shortly discard the old, for us to dismantle and re-issued with the updates?" he suggested, "In that way, we would not have to shoulder the cost of more materials and have others exploit more minerals for our use?"

"There are days I forgot you are a tree hugger." His cousin chuckled, "Although that is a great idea." He thought, and then turned to Mika.

"So if that happens, how will you deal with the old weapons that had been disabled?" Mika questioned, "I mean, how will you take the weapons from the military's possession? Would you buy it from them?" she wondered.

"Exactly." Nodded by Cass, "It is a proper cycle, in our case, my cousin would be purchasing the disabled materials in the lowest price so his sales and profits wouldn't be damaged or scratched."

"Maze is impressed with Mika's ability in business and thought of a perfect plan for the future." He smiled at her.

After breakfast, Mika and Maze were in his home office spending their time with each other, as usual Mika is by the hip with Maze and snuggled by his lap, tinkering over her phone.

Maze took his place on his fancy white executive swivel chair leaning back, Mika took a picture of his glass office table with his papers and folders stacked on the side, his laptop and fancy silver pen, the eye catching one is the photo frame placed on the side; it was their first picture as a couple back in Florida; the beach side view on his bedroom balcony made their background while smashing his face to her cheek, Mika was laughing heartily on the photo.

The long neglected blog page had finally been updated by the picture of the desk with their framed photo.

"Sunshine?" his toned voice makes her tingle as usual, Mika hummed in return, "Marry me?" he asked and the lady gasped shocked turning to him placing both of her legs side ways to comfortably sit and face him.

He pulled out a huge black velvet ring box and showed her an expensive silver diamond ring, her eyes started to water and kissed him nodding at him speechless.

With a huge grin he inserted the perfect fit ring to her ring finger and it shimmered after the sunlight hit the gems, the intricate design is styled to a beautiful Sun, large diamond rock in the middle with smaller gems surrounding it to form the rays and another white gold ring wrapping the sun with much smaller and shards of gems placed all over, it had a matching silver ring with a moon design and he worn it to match hers.

Mika is excited to share the news to her family but she plans to surprise them soon enough, "Sunshine, if you don't mind would you take my last name as yours?" he asked and she giggled.

"I already said yes to your proposal didn't I?" gently poking his nose and kissing it.

"I know, what I mean to say is, would you carry my last name instead of your Nogizaka? My cousin is already a Nogizaka and I would like you to be an Ayase." He pleaded which baffled her, "I want you in my life and in my business, as a spouse and partner, I would leave you to handle everything while I do my work underground." He offered.

"Oh silly, I know this would be breaking traditions in our family but I know my Papa would agree, this would turn out to be a business marriage but I don't mind, he would be alright if he knows there will be a change of pace as well as business venture."

"I would gladly talk to Gentou-san is you want, I really wanted everyone to call you Mrs. Ayase." He chuckled.

Mika knows how possessive her boyfriend now turned fiancé is, but to the extent he is pleasured when she is called his Missus. Her phone started ringing, "Speak of the devil himself." She mused and answered her Father, "Oh he's coming over to see the new units." She excitedly informed.

She placed the phone in loud speaker, "Please do so, I would like you to test the prototypes that I made recently." He replied through the call.

It wasn't long when Gentou's helicopter arrived, Haruka and Yuuto greeted him first and followed him in the newly built house, the Nogizaka patriarch is impressed with the design as well as the architecture, Mika and Maze greeted the man by the elevator that they stepped into, within the underground workshop and laboratory, Maze unlocked the double vault door with his hand print, pin code and eye identification; rows of new rifle, pistols and micro machineguns greeted them, new bullet vests, Kevlar and other device, "I personally made this to suit your taste." Maze handed a silver pistol to the Nogizaka patriarch, Gentou happily took it.

"This will automatically recognize you after you wrapped your hand around its stock, it has hand print recognizing function and only you can operate it, it is in cases I hope not to happen situations where you be in trouble and someone took your gun and used it to threaten your life, it is a defense mechanism where he could not fire it. The man nodded, "Here test it." And opened another facility where there is an indoor firing range, Gentou happily finished five rounds of firing.

"I like the material, it is light, and the recoil is not damaging as the usual pistol I use, however the firing power is twice powerful than an average one." He approved.

"I copied my previous magnum snipers where I added more exhaust in its barrel to relieve pressure while maintaining its firing power." He explained.

Heading back to the surface they went to share some tea, "Akiho and I are having a banquet this evening for Father and Mother's wedding anniversary." Mika gasped feeling guilty forgetting the said event.

"We'll come Papa, I'm sorry I forgot." She pouted.

"It is fine, Mika, also, Maze-kun, start calling me Father, Papa or Dad, you and Mika had been inseparable and I can see your sincerity to her." Maze finally smiled nodding.

"Thank you, also I am sorry for not asking you first before I asked your daughter to marry me." Gentou felt betrayed but softened up after the young Ayase actually had the balls to propose and showed his feelings, "And may I have a request of asking for your daughter to actually have my last name?" Gentou was taken aback.

"And what is your reason why you wanted such?" the younger man cleared his throat.

"I want her to take on my Company in the future as my Wife and Partner, I want her to take the name Ayase and be the boss of it, I wanted to focus on working with the Blue Collar and Nogizaka group." Gentou shocked that his daughter will be the future President of the A-Tech, he gave a low laugh.

"I would allow my daughter to have your name." he nodded which made the young man over the moon, "Now let me see the ring?" Mika blushed and showed her piece, Gentou immediately recognized the symbol, "A sun huh?"

"I used to be a lost guy, as well as angry piece of flesh." He snorted bitterly, "But then I learned more emotions after meeting her, she's like my 'sun' in the dark and rainy days I guess." He shrugged, "It sounds sappy but it is the truth."

"I am glad she had met you then?" asked by Gentou.

"Thank you for bringing her to the world too." He politely bowed.

"From now on call me Father." Gentou patted him with tears in his eyes.

"Well do." He replied.

After Gentou left, Haruka and Yuuto followed as they informed they will be assisting the preparation in the main mansion, Mika haven't brought up her engagement to her sister and other family except her Father.

For the rest of the day, they spent it with each other until it was early in the afternoon; the couple started preparing and Nanami brought in a beautiful dress for Mika, it was different from her usual modest dresses, rather it is a fitting matured one shoulder style dress, it was all white with red ribbon on its high waist, "Sunshine!" called by Maze and she giggled bringing along the dress, Nanami mused at her lady's new life.

Heading in their now shared room, she went straight to the walk in closet, the automatic rack where his dress shirts and coats are hanging were spun around by the conveyor belt, multiple small drawers with his ties were opened and his glass shoe compartment illuminated showing the array of designer dress shoes, expensive branded high top sneakers and basketball shoes, the other side of the closet is similar which contains Mika's designer and expensive clothing all purchased by her now fiancé.

Mika knows he has trouble when it comes to formal clothing so she chose something that would match hers, a simple black dress shirt, red silky slim tie and white waistcoat that would match his slim fit trousers, she showed her dress to him which he appreciated and complimented her.

That late afternoon, they were both prepared, and stepped in his white luxury hummer with his usual amount of convoy of security, they arrived in the estate with style and was immediately complimented, Haruka beautifully dressed in a white sleeveless roman style straight gown that revealed her full back, and skin, with similar band or red ribbon around her waist to match Mika, Yuuto paring her with his bloody red dress shirt and white slim fit tailored suit coat leaving his dress shirt three buttons open and showing a bit of his chest to some gaping young girls.

When the younger couple entered they were immediately greeted by the older couple, they headed to the Nogizaka family room to see Akiho and Gentou with their grandfather, Mika then broke the surprise that she is now engaged and Haruka together with their mother squealed in delight, the maids were all congratulating her and the young man received a handful of teasing, "Cass arrived." Maze informed his older cousin after checking his phone, they both headed down and was immediately mobbed by some girls however they politely dismissed them and they excused themselves to welcome their relative.

Cass standing by the entrance refusing to head in as he felt awkward, is well dressed in a black mandarin collared shirt with two buttons left open under his fitting designer white suit coat giving him some shape, leather brown belt securing his cream colored slim trousers and brown lace up oxford shoes, he finally had his messy blonde hair get a trim to a nice clean short comb over fade, however his laptop is still on hand.

"Let's go meet my in-laws." Yuuto pulled him, and on their way back to the grand staircase some girls and other wealthy people started to whisper, the girls especially drooled over the cousins.

The cousins introduced Cass to the older Nogizakas, "Why do you look so familiar?" Gentou couldn't put his hand on it.

"You have met me back in the Aircraft Carrier owned by the Third Serpent; I am their technical Engineer and ground supervisor." Gentou and Aoki's jaw dropped after hearing he is part of the biggest private military group or peace keepers commissioned by the world organization, only private people with military knowledge as well as the gifted are handpicked to be part of its ranks, headed by a genius young billionaire that can easily blow the Nogizakas if he wanted to.

"I am coded as Bishop and part of the inside ranks." After introducing himself the two older male were speechless.

"And he is part of the Nogizaka now after he agreed to work with me in the projects I started." Gentou almost fainted hearing such brilliant mind is part of the project, Yuuto is mainly the person in charge after taking over the older man's duties and soon to be the new head of the external affairs.

"How old are you?" Akiho politely inquired and smiled warmly at the boy.

"Fourteen, turning fifteen for the next twenty weeks." He explained.

"I see, since your cousins had taken my baby girls, I demand you to be my son now~" she hummed and her husband looked dumbfounded at her, his sunglasses fell off.

"Okay…" he shrugged, "My parents are dead anyways." He spoke nonchalantly, Akiho gasped.

"What happened?"

"I was three months old and my uncle said they died in a plane crash." Shrugging again.

Akiho felt a pang in her heart and her maternal instinct kicked in, "From now on call me Mama." She pressed and he nodded.

"Sure." Yuuto and Maze wanted to laugh but their partners were first to express it anyways.

Aoki chuckled, "Despite my wife passed away a long time ago, I bet she is happy that our family had grown bigger, thanks to the both of you." He patted Gentou and Akiho, "I am glad to see my grandchildren finding their special one in life." He breathed, "And the best gift for me and your late mother is the fact the youngest Nogizaka is now engaged.

The party went on and while everyone is mingling, Yuuto's sister and teacher as usual are causing mayhem drinking all the alcohol, Ruko greeted her cousins as well and cooed at how big Cass has gotten, reminiscing the days where she would help change his diapers and play with him.

"Seriously, Nee-chan, I love and care for you so please quit the alcohol, it'll get you sick." He voiced his concern.

"Its fine buddy, I'll try." Kissing his forehead like she would always do, "So when's the baby?" turning her attention to Yuuto and Haruka.

"We just graduated." Her brother interjected, "Although it's on the way." He gave a nervous chuckle.

"I can't wait to have another little one around!" she cheered, it might not look like it but she loves kids.

"What are you doing?" Haruka finally noticed the youngest Ayase typing away on his device.

"Just my social media, I'm just updating some status and my hobby." He shortly replied and she peeked, amazed at his photography talent.

"You take nice photos." She complimented.

"Thank you." He nodded; it was a simple shot of his bedroom near the balcony, the gray walls matched the interior minimal furniture; the floor bed with gray and white fluffy comforter and pillows, the full glass sliding door walk in closet that revealed his neat rows of suits and flannel shirts in their respective racks as well as the glass shelf full of Timberland boots with different choice of colors.

After the party, Akiho offered them to stay for the evening and they did, however the next morning to celebrate the engagement Mika and Maze invited the family to the Ayase house, of course this time Ruko is around together with her bestfriend harassing some security to drink with them, the maids were all busy assisting the Ayase staff.

It was a simple outdoor potluck and the boys decided to make their barbecue, Gentou is excited since he never ate some good home cooked barbecue for a long time, "Where's Cass?" Haruka looked around.

"Probably in his sunroom, he spends his day there." Maze replied.

Haruka and Mika went out to get the youngest of the cousins and found him in his sunroom, it is at the very back of the estate where the Sakura trees were planted, and petals are still in full bloom and falling over the sunroom's deck and connecting giant pond full of colorful giant Kois.

White beautiful cottage with all four walls made out of glass, the interior furniture were simple and aesthetic; rattan made lounge with thick and soft cushion over it with a full glass coffee table, and there they spotted the boy sat on his rattan hammock chair, for once separated from his laptop, the four walls of the white sunroom gently blared some upbeat music by Ikson through the speakers.

The girls greeted him and asked him to join the fun by the pool side, without any hesitation, he stood and took his laptop over the side table with his phone and followed them back.

* * *

With things back to normal, Mika made her announcement through her blog about her recent engagement, with the help of the youngest cousin taking the perfect photo, Mika dressed in a beautiful white sleeveless dress and Maze in his white mandarin short-sleeve shirt and matching white dress pants, they stood in the poolside with the beautiful and luxurious design as their background, Mika showed her ring reaching sideways while they face each other, Maze wrapping his arms around her waist kissing her forehead while Mika's free arm is hooked over his neck she had a hard time tiptoeing due to his tall build.

The news broke her fans and schoolmates, however happy for her to meet her Prince, she wrote his loving and caring personality over social media and keeping tabs and update whenever she can with video recordings and her daily routine living in the same roof as him.

One clip had everyone in fits where the Ayase boys bonded in the kitchen with their cooking hobbies.

"No... Cass, put the cheese down." Yuuto scold, but his cousin took a big bite on the block of cheese anyway.

Yuuto adding cheese to the batter slowly, "Just a bit before we get overdoes of it" then suddenly Maze grabbed a hand full from the bowl of grated cheese, "Or not, it's your recipe." he shrugged and added everything.

"Hm... Had enough cheese yet, Cass?" his other cousin placing mountains of grated cheese on top of their batter mix already in the cast iron mold, "Seriously cousin, you have a problem." Yuuto shaking his head.

When his cousin Cass is about to take one from the tray while they were supposed to let it cool for a while Yuuto screamed repeated "No-no-no!" while Maze just snarled.

"Has the Cheese went to your brain?" Maze cut in Mika with her hands shaking holding the camera and Haruka sitting over the breakfast stool giggled at the three boys' antics.

Aoki grew fond of the youngest Ayase as he is a big fan of sports fishing and had collection of fishing rods and reels displayed in his sunroom, which he happily shared the new issued ones to the old man.

"Good morning." It was the first time where Mika is the first one to wake up and showered her fiancé's face with kisses.

"Morning sunshine, you're bright and early today?" he grunted trying to shift to a comfortable position and trap her to a tighter embrace, she giggled and complied with his demand.

"Well, it's my first day in high school now." She smiled excitedly.

"Right…" he groaned knowing she'll be out the house for a whole day attending classes, the now sixteen years old is excited for her first day. Mika pouted after his protests.

"I'll be home before you know it." She giggled.

"Can I pick you up?" he asked and she mused at his cuteness.

"You can always." She kissed his nose.

"I'll make you a nice breakfast." Kissing her back, tottering to the bathroom to unload his bladder first and Mika heading the same direction to wash her face and clean up.

Their daily routine involves brushing their teeth together and would at times if given with free time play around splashing each other with water or poking fun at each other with the shaving cream.

As usual in his shirtless state he made breakfast for her, changing in to some decent cloths he proceeded to drop her off to a new school, similar one to where his cousin and Haruka went to and met.

With a kiss goodbye her drove off with a groan, Mika felt bad seeing him upset, although he had to get used to it since she will be attending her education for three more years until stepping into college.

Being greeted by former classmates and some new faces, she became popular instantly being a Nogizaka, her cheerful personality and smarts gained her more friends, "Is it true you're already engaged?" one classmate gasped and she nodded without showing her diamond ring.

Her first day had been exciting and full of event, showcasing her musical talents as well as academic skills she earned praises from teachers.

As the day ended as usual she was picked up by Maze and few of her school mates awed at the said fiancé after his well dressed stature.

"How's your day?" was his first greeting after a sweet kiss.

"It was wonderful, I got to see new faces and meet new people, the classes were all good and fun, lunch as well is really filling and the teachers were all nice." She stated.

"Glad you had fun, remember to tell me if anyone tries to mess with you alright." His over protectiveness still appears but Mika isn't bothered by it, but rather she became more attracted to his sweetness and caring personality.

"I will. And thank you for always taking care of me." Holding his hand while his other free hand drives.

"Like I said, just love me and I'll do the rest." She giggled at his cool reply.

~END~


End file.
